


Tickle You Pink

by breyfree



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: College AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide finishes all of the coffee. Kaneki is enraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle You Pink

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested a little [drabble](http://miss-fire-rose.tumblr.com/post/126387463707/do-not-imagine-kaneki-relentlessly-tickling-hide) on my tumblr. It'd make me quite happy if you like/reblog the post if you have a tumblr yourself. Thanks~

It was early morning and Kaneki was exhausted from an all-night of studying. He had an important exam later in the afternoon and for the last three days he had sacrificed his sleep to go over the material that was going to be on the test.

Sheer willpower and raw caffine was what kept him going and staying awake.

Kaneki’s phone alarm went off and he startled awake, panicking as he realized he had drifted off to sleep about an hour ago. He had set alarms on his phone to go off every five hours so he could have a cup of caffine-filled coffee to rejuvenate him.

The sun was just slowly rising from the east, casting the lightening sky in a orange-red glow. Kaneki paused with the coffee pot in hand as he gazed out the window to admire the beauty of the sunrise, a soft smile brightening his tired face.

Kaneki loved the sun because it reminded him of a certain someone…

_A certain someone who finished the coffee beans that Kaneki especially loved!_

The black-haired male slammed down the coffee pot rather loudly, staring intensely into the empty coffee bean bag, his eyes heavy with dark circles. His hands trembled as he saw nothing but crumbs in it and he suddenly crumpled the empty coffee bean bag until it was a tight, ball of worthless paper. 

He rummaged through the cabinets, silently hoping there were more.

There weren’t.

“ _Hide…_ ” Kaneki muttered darkly, the rush of affection he had felt for the boy when the sunrise reminded him of the blond stilled until it was like a frozen river with no current.

Kaneki could feel the fatigue settling on him, and without the strong caffine of coffee to keep it at bay, he knew he’d drop dead asleep.

“ _Hide…Hide…HIDE…”_ Kaneki murmured his name, his voice gaining volume as he made his way to their bedroom. 

Said boy was snoring soundly, spread-eagle on the queen bed that he shared with Kaneki. The covers were kicked to the floor and Hide’s shirt was pulled half-way up, exposing his stomach. He was unconsciously scratching at his belly, mouth agape with obnoxious snores pouring out.

“ _HIDE!_ ” Kaneki pounced on the sleeping blond, straddling him, and attacking his exposed midriff with slender fingers. “ _How could you?! We don’t get paid until Monday and I don’t have any money to buy more and my exam is this afternoon and ugh, you’ll regret finishing the damn coffee beans!”_

Hide startled awake at the feathery touches of Kaneki’s fingers, and his breathless rant. He went straight from snoring like a boar to laughing intensely like a maniac.

“ _K-Kanek-ki?!!??!!”_ Hide managed to say as he howled with laughter. Kaneki knew he had sensitive skin so tickling was the most fit punishment for the blond. “ _W-wh-what??!! S-stop! Ahahhahaha! O-oh my aha g-god! K-kan-ahahaha!”_

Hide felt weak and exhausted from Kaneki’s relentless tickling. He didn’t have the strength to defend himself and so he ended up passing out after a couple more minutes of merciless tickling.

Kaneki felt Hide go limp under his fingertips, and the steady stream of laughter abruptly stopped with a breathless gasp.

For a moment, Kaneki panicked, thinking he’d gone overboard but suddenly his vision blackened until he too finally passed out from fatigue.

The black-haired male fell forward, his head softly landing on Hide’s chest.

Unconsciously and out of habit, Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s sleeping form, holding him close.

The two idiots ended up sleeping for hours until Kaneki’s phone alarm blared, startling the two of them off of the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

“ _MY EXAM!”_  Kaneki shouted while Hide sheepishly laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
